empiretotalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Poland-Lithuania
Poland-Lithuania is a major faction in Empire: Total War. Description Poland is an old idea, and an old kingdom. Like anything old, it has old enmities and problems. The problems, and enmities, are those of any state surrounded by ambitious rivals, all of whom are looking to become stronger at someone else’s expense. Sweden’s ambitions to create an empire around the Baltic; Tsar Peter’s desires to make Russia a great European power to rival the style of Bourbon France; the Austrians and Prussians each seeking to define a greater Germany and secure their borders; even the distant Ottomans have to be considered, should they ever launch a new assault on Christian Europe. And in the middle of all of this, a Polish-Lithuanian state that is not under the control of a single, strong ruler, a man who can impose his will to defend his people. Instead, Poland is something altogether stranger: a land where the people have a say in government. That the country has survived at all is a tribute to the spirit of its people. And yet, these rivalries could be turned to advantage. A Polish leader who picked his alliances carefully, and his wars equally so, could do much to make his country great. The Russians have no divine right to dominate the steppes, or the Swedes to control the Baltic. The various Germans states need allies, the same as other nations, and cannot expect to take anything they want without a struggle. A clever Polish leader could make much of this situation, if he can manage the hopes, expectations and fears of his people at home. General Information Victory Conditions Short Campaign Capture and hold 15 regions by the end of the year 1750, including: Lithuania, Brandenburg, Poland, Belarus & Volhynia, Austria, and Galicia & Podolia. Long Campaign Capture and hold 25 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: Lithuania, Brandenburg, Poland, Belarus & Volhynia, Austria, Galicia & Podolia, Sweden, and Rumelia. World Domination Capture and hold 40 regions by the end of the year 1799, including: Poland. Basics at start *'Protectorates' – Courland, Saxony *'Allies' – Denmark, Russia *'Trade Partners' – Russia, Prussia, Courland *'Enemies' – Barbary States, Pirates *'Religion' – Catholic *'Government' – Constitutional Monarchy *'Ruler' – August II (King) *'Population' – 7,213,790 *'Prosperity' – Moderate *'Prestige' – Weak *'Treasury' – 6000 *'Technology' - None *'Missionaries' – Zachariasz Wincek (Galicia & Podolia) *'Rakes' – Pawel Wojs (Poland) *'Gentlemen' – Stanislaw Lukasiewicz (Poland) Europe Theatre Warsaw, Poland *'Starting Buildings' – Barracks, Government Council, Conservatorium, Cannon Foundry *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 2,537,597 *'Wealth' – 1850 *'Religion' – Catholicism 100.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Swietokrzyskie Farmland (Peasant Farms), Vistula Farmland (Peasant Farms), Cracow (School), Lodz (Craft Workshops Weavers) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Lublin (Village), Bialystok (Village) Vilnius, Lithuania *'Starting Buildings' – Governor’s Residence, Conservatorium *'Infrastructure' - Basic Roads *'Population' – 830,847 *'Wealth' – 1400 *'Religion' – Catholicism 70.0%, Protestantism 30.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Sudovia Farmland (Peasant Farms), Daugava Farmland (Peasant Farms), Gardinas (Coaching Inn), Dinaburg (Craft Workshops Weavers) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Kaunas (Village), Brest-Litovsk (Village) Minsk, Belarus & Volhynia *'Starting Buildings' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 706,142 *'Wealth' – 1450 *'Religion' – Catholicism 60.0%, Orthodox 40.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Zytomierz Farmland (Peasant Farms), Grodno Farmland (Peasant Farms), Babruysk (Craft Workshops Weavers) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Vitebsk (Village), Homyel (Village), Pinsk (Village) Gdansk, West Prussia *'Starting Building' – Magistrate *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 1,291,974 *'Wealth' – 450 *'Religion' – Catholicism 45.0%, Protestantism 55.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Pommerania Farmland (Peasant Farms), Elblag (Craft Workshops Weavers) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Bydgoszcz (Village), Poznan (Village), Gdynia (Port) Lwow, Galicia & Podolia *'Starting Building' – Magistrate, Settlement Fortifications *'Infrastructure' – Basic Roads *'Population' – 1,847,230 *'Wealth' – 2050 *'Religion' – Catholicism 70.0%, Orthodox 30.0% *'Starting Towns/Ports' – Ternopil Farmland (Peasant Farms), Turka Forests (Logging Camp), Rzeszow (Craft Workshops Smiths) *'Later Villages/Ports' – Brody (Village), Kaminiec (Village) Unit Roster Poland has, for the most part, a thoroughly average army, with the standard artillery and naval roster as well as an almost standard infantry lineup. Its Line Infantry are average and it has unremarkable light infantry. With the Elite Units of the West DLC, Poland-Lithuania does have access to the best grenadiers in the game, the Guard Grenadiers. However, as they are limited to only one regiment, they do not establish a large presence in the Grand Campaign. Poland-Lithuania's cavalry are comparatively remarkable. Along with Russia, Poland-Lithuania is one of the only major factions to be able to recruit Kalmuks and Tatars, ranged cavalry armed with bows. Poland-Lithuania's trump card, however, are its Winged Hussars--some of the best heavy cavalry in the game. Overview Contrary to historical events, Poland-Lithuania enjoys a strong starting position, with a good amount of rich regions. With friendly relations with Russia, her eastern frontiers are secure while Prussia's isolated territory in East Prussia can be rapidly conquered, leaving Prussia with only Brandenburg. Depending on the Austrian response, Poland-Lithuania will either find itself eliminating Prussia from the game or fighting a severely weakened Prussia and a large front war against Austria. It also has the opportunity to take the fight to isolated Sweden or the waning Ottoman Empire. Category:Factions Category:Major Factions